Just a Little Question
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This a story I made for July 4th, and for NaruHina lovers. Hopefully, it won't suck. Hinata tries to ask Naruto to the July 4th Festival, but sadly she can't bring herself to do it. Will the help of Ayame get her to finally ask him? Find out in this story.


I made this story specifically for July 4th, and because I adore NaruHina. So, If you dislike NaruHina, then don't read.

(Anyway, enjoy everyone, and Happy July 4th!) (I don't own Naruto.)

* * *

(Konoha Village)

_"It's just one simple question! I can do it!" Hinata though to herself, mentally cheering herself on._

She had already stopped herself from asking Naruto to the July 4th Festival for five days now, but today is different. Today is the July 4th Festival, so she HAS to ask today. She took in a deep breath of air, and marched over to Naruto, who obviously, was at Ichiraku's.

"One more bowl, please!" Naruto asked politely as he pushed his bowl aside.

Teuchi nodded and handed Naruto another bowl of his favorite ramen.

"Thanks old man." Naruto smiled and chowed down on his new bowl of ramen.

Hinata took a seat right next to him, and asked for a bowl of ramen. After all, she didn't want to go out and just say it.

"Of course." Teuchi replied and gave her a bowl full of her favorite ramen.

"T-thank you.." Hinata said and began eating her noodles.

Ayame smiled at her knowingly and whispered to Teuchi. "Do you think she'll ask him to the July 4th Festival?"

"I don't know, she seems a little too shy." Teuchi replied in a whisper tone.

Hinata chewed slowly on her noodles and watched Naruto from the corner of her eye. How the heck is she going ask him?

"Ah, hey Hinata." Naruto greeted after he finished his ramen.

"H-hi.." Hinata greeted back, blushing beet red.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Teuchi, bye Ayame. And Hinata, you should get that fever checked out, your face is beet red." Naruto pointed out and started to walk away.

Hinata swallowed her fear down, and unexpectedly yelled out to Naruto. "WAIT!"

Naruto stopped instantly, and was rather surprised by Hinata. "Hmm, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"..U-umm...nice shoes.." Hinata stated and failed yet again to ask.

"Thanks? Anyway, bye." Naruto waved and ran off.

"Ohh..I did it again.." Hinata thought out loud.

"Hinata, no offense, but that was pretty pathetic." Ayame stated with a sigh.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked, slightly stuttering.

"I mean, you need to just go up to Naruto and ask him to the July 4th Festival already." Ayame explained.

"..It's harder than it looks.." Hinata said in a quiet tone.

"Mm..oh! I have an idea." Ayame exclaimed, grinning as she said so.

"What?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I will ask him to the July 4th Festival." Ayame smiled, not exactly thinking before saying.

"WHAT?!" Hinata screamed angrily.

"I-I mean I will ask him for YOU." Ayame explained hurriedly.

"Ohh.." Hinata breathed out of relief.

"By dressing up as you and asking him in your voice." Ayame explained further.

"What? Why not just ask him, "Hey, want to go to the July 4th Festival with Hinata?" Hinata suggested.

"No..that's WAY too convoluted! What we need to do is: I wear your clothes, and I get a wig that looks like your hair. And then, I get contacts that look just like your eyes. Next, I need to get a high-tech voice box that makes me sound exactly like you. And after all this stuff is done, I need to go to a special doctor and get my face to look exactly like yours." Ayame explained it as if it was nothing.

"U-uhh.." Hinata stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Well, we better hurry up! The festival starts in two hours!" Ayame exclaimed and dragged Hinata to a wig store. "I'll be back soon, dad."

"Uh, okay.." Teuchi sweat-dropped and waved good-bye to his daughter.

* * *

(At Naruto's doorstep)

Although Ayame and Hinata were supposed to do all these things, they only finished two things, the wig and the clothes.

Hinata analyzed Ayame, and sweat-dropped at how awful she looked. First of all, they couldn't find a wig that looked like Hinata's hair, so they just grabbed a bright purple wig that had long hair like Hinata. And as for her clothes, they WERE perfect until she fell into a mud puddle. And Since they couldn't find all that other convoluted stuff in time, they improvised. For the contacts part, she wore purple glasses, and to make herself look like Hinata, she smothered make-up all over her face. And as for the voice box..she's just going to try to SOUND like me.

"You look like a drug dealer.." Hinata sweat-dropped.

"No, YOU look like a drug dealer." Ayame defended cleverly and went up to Naruto's door.

"Oh Jeez..g-good luck." Hinata sighed and hid behind a bush.

_Knock. Knock._

Naruto got off his chair as he heard the noise on his door. Maybe it was Sakura? He smiled brightly as he thought that, and opened the door to see..umm..possibly a drug dealer?

"Hello, I'm Hinata, and I-." Ayame started saying in an unconvincing voice, but stopped herself from talking after Naruto closed the door on her.

Hinata dead-panned. It hasn't even been four seconds and she already got rejected.

Ayame knocked on the door again.

Naruto opened the door slightly to see her again, at least he thought it was a she..

"Hello, would you be interested in-." Ayame started saying, but got interrupted by Naruto.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR CANDY!" Naruto yelled and shut his door instantly.

"Don't say it like that!" Hinata yelled slightly.

"Ugh.." Ayame groaned. She wasn't just going to stand here and hope he'd open the door again. No, she had other plans. She drew her leg back, and put all of her strength into one thrust and kicked the door down.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in fear and rushed to call for help.

"Hah...hah...you're not going to get away this time.." Ayame said creepily and walked towards Naruto.

"W-WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Ayame replied with a now bright smile.

"Wow...you really let yourself go in one hour.." Naruto stated in shock.

"Anyway, I would like it if you would come with me to the July 4th Festival." Ayame said as she bowed down politely, unknowingly showing Naruto a few locks of her real hair.

"Wait a second.." Naruto started saying as he pulled off Ayame's fake hair. "Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes widened and she looked up at Naruto with a shaky smile.

"What are you doing in Hinata's body?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Ayame dead-panned and fell to the ground. He's not too bright..is he?

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and she walked over to where they were.

"TWO HINATAS?!" Naruto screamed as he looked at them both, making Hinata dead-pan as well.

"N-no, that's not it.." Hinata started saying. "You see..Ayame is only dressing up as me.."

"Ohh.." Naruto said as he looked over at the fake Hinata. "But why is she dressing up as you?"

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked up at Naruto. "I-it's because.."

Ayame watched her curiously and wondered if she'd actually ask.

"I..wanted to ask you to the July 4th Festival.." Hinata explained, turning an even darker shade of red.

Naruto blushed back and scratched the back of his head. "I see.."

Hinata couldn't believe it..she actually asked him. But..how was he going to reply?

Naruto looked the other way, unable to look into Hinata's eyes. "A-all you had to do was ask me..and I would obviously go.." Naruto stuttered slightly.

Hinata gasped. Did he just accept her invitation?!

"Anyway...I'll see you there.." Naruto waved and went to fix his door.

"..Okay..." Hinata nodded and walked away with Ayame right behind her, smiling away at this young love.

* * *

(At the festival)

Hinata, who was wearing a purple kimono with a pink flower imprinted on it, walked around the festival in hopes of seeing Naruto. After all, he said he'd come.

"Gee.." Hinata sighed as she played with a piece of her hair. It was boring without at least a friend near by. Suddenly, she heard people yelling, "Watch where you're going!", and she could tell he was nearby.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto smiled as he finally spotted her. (He was wearing a dark green kimono.)

"H-hi.." Hinata smiled back and waved at him.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"It's fine.." Hinata said reassuringly and looked down at the ground. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, this is boring. Let's go play some games!" Naruto suggested as he pulled at her arm.

Hinata nodded and followed him to a game.

"Hey, want to play this game?" Naruto asked as he pointed at it.

"Sure, why not?" Hinata replied.

"Mm, nice choice, nice choice." The man in charge of the game said. "Now, in order to win the game, you have to knock down these three bottles with this little ball."

"That's easy!" Naruto exclaimed and gave the man some money. He grabbed onto the ball, and threw it as hard as he could at the pins. Sadly, he only knocked down one.

"Ooh! Better luck next time." The man said.

Naruto growled and gave the man more money. "I'll get it this time."

"Naruto.." Hinata sighed.

Naruto threw the ball at the bottles, and this time he missed all the bottles. "WHAT? Hold on Hinata, lemme try this again."

"Naruto..." Hinata sighed more.

Naruto paid for it again and threw the ball at the bottles, this time he only knocked down two. "HOW DID THAT ONE BOTTLE NOT FALL?! OKAY! THAT'S IT! ONE MORE TIME!"

"Naruto, may I try?" Hinata asked.

"I guess..but good luck knocking even one down-." Naruto said, but cut himself off as he saw her knock down all the three pins.

"I'll have the stuffed animal that's a kitten." Hinata said and hugged it tightly.

Naruto huffed. He wasn't able to get her anything..

"Hey, wanna try again kid?" The man asked, feeling a little bad for him.

"No thanks-.." Naruto said, but got cut off by the guy.

"This time it's free." The man exclaimed.

"Well..I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.." Naruto sighed and picked up a ball.

"Good-luck Naruto!" Hinata smiled as she gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yes! I can do it!" Naruto yelled confidently and threw the ball at the bottles. Sadly, yet again, he missed one.

The man noticed and pushed the bottle down. "You won!" The man stated.

"U-umm..but didn't you just-" Naruto started saying, but got cut off by the guy.

"Come pick your prize over here~!" The man exclaimed as he showed Naruto the prizes.

Hinata smiled at the man. He seemed to have a pure heart.

"I'll take the stuffed animal that's a fish." Naruto said and held onto the fish's fin.

"Why did you pick a fish?" Hinata asked as she eyed it curiously.

"Because..nobody picked the fish before..and he seemed lonely." Naruto replied as he smiled at the fish.

Hinata realized what he meant and without thinking, she wrapped her arm around his arm. "But now, the fish isn't lonely anymore." Hinata said brightly.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked at her. "Yeah.."

Suddenly, the fireworks went off.

"Oh no! We're missing the fireworks!" Hinata cried and pulled onto Naruto's arm.

"No we're not, we can see them just fine here." Naruto stated as he looked up at the fireworks.

"But, I can't see them.." Hinata said as she tried her best to see them.

"Well, there's no helping it.." Naruto started saying and he bent down. "Get on."

"H-huh?" Hinata blushed a deep red.

"If you get on my shoulders, you'll be able to see the fireworks." Naruto explained.

"Are y-you sure?" Hinata asked, slightly stuttering.

"Yeah, get on before the fireworks stop." Naruto replied hurriedly.

Hinata nodded and jumped on top of his shoulders, and surely enough, she did see the fireworks. What a sight it was..and how wonderful it was to be this close to the man you love.

* * *

Aww, I just LOVE NaruHina! And I just realized that this is my first Naruto story! O_O (Although, this story is during Naruto Shippuden.)

Anyway, Happy July 4th, and reviews and requests are loved. :)


End file.
